1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device comprising several processors in parallel.
An information processing device of this type is sometimes desired so as to increase the processing power, reduce the response time of the system to outside demands by executing several tasks in parallel, or else to simplify the programming of tasks which have intrinsically to be executed in parallel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
However, processing devices having several processors in parallel currently still have drawbacks which cause designers to hesitate to implement them systematically. Indeed, they require an inter-processor communication mechanism which is generally complicated and associated with complex software. If care is not taken, there is a risk that the processors will function rather slowly because of the time which must be devoted to inter-processor communication. Furthermore, it is virtually inevitable that special programming will have to be tailored to the processors and what is more, there is a risk that the consumption of energy will be relatively high owing to the need for the processors to intercommunicate.